


Lies Become the Truth

by RegalLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLove/pseuds/RegalLove
Summary: Outlaw Queen AU in which Robin and Regina have been friends since they were three years old, just friends. They decide to pretend to be more than friends to please Robins mother who has just been diagnosed with a in operable brain tumor and only has a month to live.





	Lies Become the Truth

Backstory...

Cora and Lillian first met when they were in high school, and they quickly became the best of friends. After their first year of college in England, Cora transferred to the states to attend Harvard where she quickly became a force to be reckon with. Everyone knew her as fierce, there was no going up against Cora Mills and winning. Her and Lillian stayed close over the years, Cora always intended on coming back home. Until she fell in love and married Henry, a fellow big shot lawyer who always tried to give her a run for her money. Lillian had met a wealthy English businessman, married, and became a teacher. Not long after, she had a beautiful baby boy named Robin. Robin was just under a year old when Cora called up and told Lillian that she was pregnant. Cora was never really the motherly type, but Lillian was happy for her nonetheless. Just after Regina turned three years old, Henry got into a horrible car accident, leaving his wife and daughter all alone. Cora, being far to busy to be left with a three year old all alone, moved back to England. She used her money that Henry left to start up her own practice and reconnected with Lillian. It was a very convenient situation for Cora. Lillian felt horrible for her friend and was very happy to help her whenever she needed it. Cora constantly left Regina in Lillian's care, and by the time it was acceptable to tell cora no, Lillian had already fallen in love with the beautiful girl. She cared for her more than her own mother did. Lillian continued to care for Regina. Cora and Lillian got into a huge fight when Regina was graduating from high school. Cora was flying out to the states for a big case and wasn’t going to attend her daughters graduation. Cora left anyway and ended up moving back to the sates a year later. That was the last time that her and her friend talked. But, Regina stayed behind and they were still close. 

Robin and Regina were best friends ever since the day that she was first dropped off at his house. They took baths together until they were about 6 years old, slept in the same bed on occasion until middle school, and stuck by each others side still today. And now they were all grown up. Regina was 22 and had just graduated college ready to be a veterinarian. Robin was 23 and working his way up the ladder at a Eco- preserve company, hoping he would be able to take over when his boss decided to step down. They had both settled down in London, each in their own apartment. Not too far away from their home in Nottingham, just a few hours. Everything was going great for them. They were just friends.

——  
Back to present..

 

BANG, BANG..  
Regina jolted up in her bed and looked over at the nightstand clock. 2AM. What the hell?  
BANG, BANG..  
Her heart started beating fast as she slowly got up and creeped over to the front door of her apartment.  
“Regina!! Shit, Regina! Open up its me.”

“Robin?” Relief flooded through her as she pulled the door open. “Robin. What the-“

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, still confused. He just held on to her, hugging her for what felt like an eternity. “Robin? Are you alright?” She whispered in his ear. She heard him sniffle. And oh my goodness he was crying. She pushed him back a little and wiped a tear from his eye. “What happened Robin?”

He wiped his face and looked at her in the eyes. “A doctor just called, mum was brought in to the hospital when she fainted on her run tonight. They did all these scans on her and found an in- operable brain tumor.” He barely got out the last few word before breaking down again. 

“What?” Now Regina started crying. “How.. How long does-“

“Only about a month.” He frowned at her with tear stained cheeks. He hugged her again. “I am leaving tonight, going to go see her and spend some time with her.”

She nodded and wiped a few tears from her eyes. “I’m coming too.” 

He gave her a soft smile. “I’m not sure how long I am going to be staying though, I might be gone a whole month. You couldn’t possibly stay with me that long.”

“I’ll stay as long as I possibly can and then I will get a car back if I need to. I’m coming. Let me pack. When do you want to leave?”

“They said that I can’t see her until morning. They’re sending her home at 9am. So, I figured on leaving in about two hours.” He got a little choked up again. 

“Come on.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her room. She climbed into bed, and pulled him in with her, snuggling up to his side. “Lets try to calm down a little. We will get up in an hour and I will pack and we can go.”

He pulled her closer. “Thank you Regina. I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” She ran her hand up and down his chest. She only just noticed that he’d come over here in his pjs. 

“Coming over here this late, scaring the hell out of you I’m sure. I just didn’t know where else to go, what to do. You were the first person that popped up in my head.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, “I would’ve been upset if you didn’t come here. I love her very much, I need to be there.”

He placed a soft kiss in her hair and with that, they laid in silence, his soft hands rubbing soothing circles on her back and her hand running up and down his chest. 

—————

They arrived at the hospital just before seven in the morning. The doctor didn’t want to let them up to see her, especially Regina since she wasn’t technically family. Regina was about to give up, too exhausted to fight with him when Robin spoke up. 

“She’s my wife, she and my mother are very close and she is coming up with me.” He grabbed her hand and Reginas eyes widened. 

“Under hospital policy, I am not allowed to let people who aren’t family up to visit a patient in her condition; However, since she is your wife, she is considered family. If you’d told me this in the beginning, I wouldn’t have argued it. I didn’t see a ring on her finger so I didn’t think she was.” The doctor replied clearly frustrated.

“She-“ Robin began to stumble. 

Regina placed a hand on his arm and cut in. “I left it at home. We were in quite the rush when we got the call last night. Pardon me if I wasn’t thinking about grabbing my ring.”

“Now will you please let my wife and me go see my mother?”

The doctor gave them a wary look but began walking, “Follow me.”

When they entered the room, she was asleep. The side of her face was bruised up from where she had fallen on the sidewalk but other than that she looked pretty normal if not just exhausted. Regina grabbed his hand as the doctor walked out of the room. When she saw a small tear run down his cheek, she pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. It took everything in her to keep the tears from running down her cheeks. She walked over and sat him down in the chair by his mothers bed and sat own on his lap, rubbing soft circles on his back. He buried his head in her neck as she whispered softly, “Its okay Robin we’re here. I’m here for you. Shhh.”

\-------------

She woke up and looked around her room, only to see Regina sitting on her sons lap with her head on his chest and his chin resting on her head, fast asleep. When she looked over, she couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face. They were finally together. She took a moment just to watch them, they looked so peaceful in one anothers arms. 

Then the doctor came in, “Oh, good you’re awake.”

Regina and robin both popped up and took in their surroundings. When they saw his mother awake, Regina immediately climbed off of him and they walked over to her bed. 

“Mum,” Robin grabbed her hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh son, I’m doing just fine. So much better actually, seeing you two together.” She smiled at Regina, who stepped forward and grabbed her hand with Robins. 

“It’s so good to see you Aunt Lilian.” She smiled softly at the older woman. 

“You too Regina. I've missed you two. I have been waiting a long time to see you both together. I am so happy that you’ve finally realized you’re more than friends!”

“Oh Lilian-“ She started to correct her but then another doctor walked in and interrupted her. 

“Good morning Mrs.Locksley. I hope you slept well. We’ve got some medication for you. It won’t fix the problem but it will certainly limit the pain. We are going to go ahead and send you home with your son and his wife here. No strenuous activity, especially for the next two or three days.” The doctor turned toward Regina and Robin, “If you two will give us a minute, we are going to get her up and dressed and then she will be all yours.”

Regina nodded and chanced a look over at Lillian, who had the goffiest smile on her face from the moment they mentioned ‘wife’. She took Robins hand and dragged him out in the hallway. 

“She thinks we are together Robin, like in a relationship.”

“Why would she think that?” He furrowed his brows. 

“I don’t know but she mentioned something about it and then a huge smile grew on her face when the doctor mentioned you and your wife!”

“Oh shit.” He smacked his hand to his forehead. 

“Yea. I mean surely she knows we wouldn’t actually be married without her knowing? It’s been a while but not that long.”

“Yes, theres no way she’d believe that but maybe that we are serious if I would tell them that. Regina, she’s wanted me to ask you out for such a long time. She isn’t gonna let this go easily.”

“I know, she always drops hints about how you and I would be perfect together. How are we supposed to tell her we aren’t together when it made her so happy?”

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face and then the back of his neck. “We don’t.”

“What?”

“She’s only got a month to live Regina, maybe we should just make her happy and pretend.”

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea Robin.”

“I know. I just couldn’t live with disappointing her like that. We could just tell her that it is very new and we aren’t very much into PDA. We don’t have to do anything different, except we don’t deny it.”

Regina sighed. “Why do I feel like this is going to change our relationship? I don’t like lying to your mother Robin.”

“Trust me Regina, I don’t either. And it shouldn’t affect us if we don’t let it. I wouldn’t dream of loosing you.” He smiled then and walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist and looking at her for a minute. He bit his lip and stared at her, waiting for her to smile before pulling her into a hug. He started tickling her a little on her sides and she pushed him away laughing. 

“Well aren’t you two the cutest.” They both stopped in their tracks when they heard her voice. 

“Mum, you’re up.”

“Yes dear, and now that I am, I would greatly appreciate a proper hug from my two favorite people.” 

Robin chuckled and bent down a little to give her a hug before he let go and let Regina do the same.  
Robin pushed Lillian in the wheelchair to the car, while Regina walked with the doctor, taking note of all his directions with the medication and other information about her condition. She met them at the car after that, just in time to hear his mom asking him..

“So how long have you and Regina been in love Robin?”

Regina eyes went wide as she closed the car door and gave him a look. 

“We have only been dating a month mum.”

Regina put a small smile on her face and looked back at Lillian for a moment. 

“Oh but you’re both so in love already I can see it. You two make a very lovely couple.” She had the biggest smile on her face. 

Robin took her by surprise when he leaned over and kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand and beginning to drive.

“Thank you very much Aunt Lily.” Regina recovered quickly, “You should get some rest.” 

They drove the rest of the way quietly. When they reached the house, Robin jumped out to open Reginas door first and gave her the key before going to the back and helping his mother out of the car. 

Once she was settled in her bed, Regina sat down next to her and squeezed her hand. “I’m going to go help Robin get our bags and go get settled in. Is the guest room all set up?”

“Oh nonsense dear. I am under no impression that you haven’t shared a bed with my son, you know he has a large bed in his room. The guest bedroom is more of a storage room ever since Richard passed. There are boxes everywhere. You can sleep with Robin.” She smiled at Regina. 

Regina just nodded because she didn’t really know what else to do. She left Lillian in the room and closed the door, walking downstairs and into Robins room. She smacked him on the shoulder, “She is making us share a room. She said the guest room is a storage room now and that she is ‘under no impression that I haven’t shared a bed with you” She plopped down on the bed and sighed. 

He sat down next to her and chuckled. “Regina, this isn’t a big deal. We have slept in the same bed before. My bed is very large, I won’t even touch you.”

“I just see this going downhill very, very fast.” She brought her knees up onto the bed and placed her face in her hands. 

“Why? Regina, you know I wouldn’t hurt you. Hey, if you want we can make a wall of pillows.” He bit his lip.

She laughed out loud at that before looking up at him and waking him lightly in the shoulder. "You know I’m not worried about that.”

“Then what are you worried about?”

“I really don’t know.”

He didn’t say anything, he just grabbed her hand and pulled her to him in a hug. They sat like that for a while before going back up to check on his mom. When they found her asleep, they decided that they really could use a nap al well, and went back down to their room. 

He watched her climb into bed first and he followed on the other side. When she rolled over on her side to face him after he climbed in, he grabbed a pillow and placed it between them, winking. She laughed and grabbed the pillow, smacking him with it before throwing it out of the way and snuggling up to his side. “How can you always make me laugh?”

He pulled her a little closer. “I don’t know, thats what friends are for I guess.”

She frowned a little at the word friends, though she wasn’t sure why. “Yea, I guess.” She yawned, “And I have the best one..” And with that, she dozed off. 

He smiled down at her. “You have no idea.”

————

He woke up about an hour later and decided that he would leave Regina to sleep a little while longer while he went to go check on his mum. He carefully moved his arm from around her waist and gently pulled his other arm from under her head, slipping out of the bed. He walked up stairs and checked in on his mom who was sitting up in bed reading a book. 

“Hello.’ She smiled up at him. 

“Sorry mum, we fell asleep. Would you like some help coming downstairs? I can make you some lunch.”

“Help downstairs yes please, But I am more than capable of standing in the kitchen and cooking, son.”

He gave her a look but he knows that arguing with his mother won’t get him anywhere. He helped her downstairs and sat down on the stool at the counter over looking the kitchen. He put his head in his hands as he stifled a yawn and then looked back up at his mother, watching her carefully. 

She pulled some chicken out of the fridge. “So, how’s Regina?”

“Asleep.”

“Did you two have a nice little nap?”

“Yes mum, just a nap.”

She gave him a knowing smile. “I am so happy. I’ve been waiting a long time for you to finally ask her out already. She deserves a good man, Robin and you deserve a woman like Regina.”

Just then, Regina came up behind Robin on his stool and put her arms around his shoulders. “What about me?” She yawned as she rested her chin on his shoulder and her cheek against his. 

He chuckled and turned to place a soft kiss on her cheek. “Hello there sleepy head.”

She smiled then and glanced over at him. “Hi.”

“Oh son, give her a real kiss.”

He looked at Regina, who still half asleep, glanced at him now with wide eyes. He looked back at his mother, “Mum,” But, Regina turned his head to the side and placed her lips softly against his. His eyebrows shot up but he was quick to react, turning just a bit in her arms and putting his hand on her cheek, pulling her just a tad closer. They kept it chaste but he couldn’t help but feel something strange on his lips when they broke apart. They stared at each other for a minute before Lillian spoke up saying something that neither of them heard. They looked away from each other for a second. 

“If you two will excuse me, I think I am going to go shower and change. Freshen up a little bit.” Regina said softly before walking towards his room. 

“Of course dear, “ Lillian smiled.

“Give me a minute mum, I’ll be right back.” He stood up and followed her into the room. He walked in and closed the door behind him, seeing her shuffling through her bag on the bed. “What the hell was that?”He ran his hand across the back of his neck. 

“A kiss. She asked you to kiss me, we had to or else she would’ve known.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Not the kiss itself Regina. What we both felt after.”

Her eyes went wide but she kept her back to him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Like hell you don’t.” He walked over to her and grabbed her waist, pinning her against the wall briefly and crashing his lips to hers. She started to protest, pushing at him but then she began kissing him back. This kiss was nothing like the first one, it was deep and long. At one point he swore he heard her moan and felt her open her mouth more. When he finally pulled away from her and looked in her eyes, he saw the desire he felt. 

It took her a second to recover before she yelled at him. “Robin! What the hell? This can’t happen.”

“You can’t tell me you don’t feel something. I know you Regina, I can tell you feel it too.”

“I can’t do this right now.” She ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, locking it. She put a hand to her lips and paused for a moment. Through the door she spoke, “Out there, we are a couple. In here, we are friends Robin and Regina, nothing more. What happens out there stays out there.”She turned on the shower. It didn’t matter what she felt, they were just getting caught up in a lie. This. Couldn’t. Happen. 

Robin sighed before walking back out of the room and out to his mother, cooking in the kitchen. If they were a couple out here then he sure was going to act like it.

“Everything alright dear?”

“Yes mum, everything is great.”

————————

About ten minutes later, Robin and Lillian were sitting at the dining room table, chicken parmesan in the oven and warm tea in front of them. They were mid conversation when Regina finally emerged from the room, hair freshly wet, wearing running shorts and a tank top, and walked toward them with a soft smile on her face.

He stood up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist. “How was your shower my love?”

She gave him a quick look that she was sure Lillian wouldn’t see before she plastered a smile on her face. “It was lovely thank you.” She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, hoping that maybe he would take that and drop their argument from earlier.

Of course he didn’t, he pulled her even closer, waist to waist and leaned in to place a gentle, loving kiss on her lips. She smiled into it, for show - thats what she said anyway. She pushed him away gently when he began to deepen it. “I’m starving and whatever you’re making smells delicious.”

She glanced over at Lillian who gave her a wide smile. “Chicken Parm, dear. It should be ready very soon.” She motioned for them to come sit down. Robin pulled out the chair for her as she sat next to Lillian. “So, Robin was going to tell me the story of how you two became well, you two. He wanted to wait for you though.”

“Yes love. Should I tell it?” 

“Go for it.” She smiled at Lillian but glared over at Robin, wondering where he was going with this. 

“Alright well, it all started one night when we were pretending to be a couple.”He started. “This guy at the bar we frequent Friday nights, he wasn’t getting the message that Regina wasn’t interested.” He looked over to find Regina giving him one of her signature looks. The look that said ‘Where are you going with this?’ “So Regina felt bad turning him down again and again so she told him that she had a boyfriend and that boyfriend was me. He didn’t believe it, but we started dancing and ignored him. He came up not too long after and insisted that if I was really her boyfriend and were as much in love as we said, to prove it. Naturally I was about to kick his ass because it really wasn’t any of his business. The lady said no so that was it. But before I had the chance, this one right here,” He grabbed her hand, almost laughing at her concentrated look as she listened to this story he was fabricating. “She grabbed my shirt and kissed me deeply. It definitely took us both off guard the feeling that came with that kiss. I felt it immediately but she shut me out, lying and saying that she felt nothing. I knew that was a lie. I am a very persistent person and after a while, she knew I wasn’t going to give up so she finally admitted it.” He winked at her and she finally caught on, rolling her eyes when she wasn’t looking. 

“Isn’t that just the sweetest! How long did it take for her to finally come to her senses?”

“Well Regina… How long did it take you to come to your senses? You’re quite stubborn aren’t you?” He bit his lip. He swore if they were alone, she would’ve punched him or cursed him out or something. He was going to be in trouble later. 

“Yes, well you can be quite the pain in my ass from time to time.”

Lillian laughed and opened her mouth to say something else when the timer on the stove went off. She got up and went into the kitchen to check on the food, leaving them in the dining room. He gave her an amused smile the moment his mother left the room.

“What. In. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?” She got up and moved to stand next to him. She was incredibly angry, he could see that but he couldn’t help but smile. “Wipe that goofy smile off your face I am serious.”

He laughed out right at that. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. She protested for a minute but his grip was strong and she finally gave up and kissed him back. When she moaned - involuntarily- he smiled and swept his tongue into her mouth, causing another involuntary moan. She was getting annoyed how cocky he was being but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t pull away. She ran her hand from his cheek down to his chest, fully partaking now. She gently bit his bottom lip and pulled him impossibly closer. Just as he ran his hand down to her leg, they were interrupted.

“Whoa there lovebirds… Lunch is ready, break it up.”

She quickly climbed off him and straightened out her clothes, blushing. “Sorry about that.”

“Thats okay, just save that for the bedroom.” She winked.

“Oh mum..”Now Robin looked embarrassed. 

Now was her chance to get back at him. She leaned in and pecked his lips. “No she’s right honey, that can wait for later.”She wiggled her eyebrows.

He swallowed hard and gave her a look. “No mum, none of that will happen in your home.”

“Okay okay lets eat lunch.” She served them each a plate. “ I am starving and exhausted. I think I’ll eat some food and then leave you two so I can go take a nap.”

They made small talk the rest of lunch before Robin went to help Lillian back up the stairs. Regina insisted on cleaning the dishes and thats what she was doing when he came back down. He didn’t go near her, he stayed a safe distance away, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, watching her clean the dishes. She didn’t look at him, but she spoke up. “Will you please tell me what all of that was about?”

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy that.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” She placed the last dish in the drying rack and grabbed a towel, finally turning to face in his direction.

“And you’re ignoring my remark.” He watched her roll her eyes and he spoke again, “Initially it was about proving to my mother that we were together. Then you kissed me and more importantly, you denied that you felt anything after. Now, you want know what that was about?”

“Mhmm.”She held her chin up. 

“This has become about making you believe, or better yet, making you admit that you felt that too.”

“Good luck with that.”She threw the towel down onto the counter and walked away.

He bit his lip and watched her before following her to the room. “Challenge accepted.”

“That was not a challen-“ he picked her up and walked over to the bed. “Robin!” She hit his back. “Robin! Put me down right now!”

“Gladly.” He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her, immediately kissing her again. 

“Mm. Robin!” She said as he continued to kiss her. “Robin..We ..Can’t.” She pushed him back a little and looked him in the eye. “We can’t do this. Please stop.”

“Tell me you don’t want this and ill drop it. Tell me and mean it.”He hovered over her.

“I don’t- I can’t have this.”

“Why not?” He moved just a tad closer, waiting for her answer.

“Because Robin,” She placed a hand on his chest pushing him up a little. “You are my best friend. I screw up all my relationships, I’ll screw this up too. I can’t lose you. I don’t want this. I want us back to normal.”A tear ran down her eye.

“You don’t mean it. i can tell. Regina, every relationship you have before you find the one, is going to be a failure. That can’t stop you from trying. What if I am that one? Huh?”

“You’re my best friend, not the love of my life.”

“How do you know I can’t be both?” He watched as she turned her head to the side. “Regina, if you tell me to get off of you, not to kiss you again, and you really truly mean it, I will respect that. Tell me.”

She looked him in the eye. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You couldn’t if you tried. Now, thats not what I asked. Do you want me to move, to stop?”

She hesitated for a moment, taking in their close proximity. He was still hovering above her. Looking down at her with fire in his eyes, he raised his brows, waiting for an answer.

“No.”

“No you don’t want this or no you don’t want me to move? I need clarity.”  
He smiled down at her. 

“No jackass. I don’t want you to stop.” She grasped onto his shirt and pulled him down so he was flush against her, crashing her lips to his again. He smiled widely into it, tilting his head and deepening it even further. When she moaned, he about lost it. She spread her legs for him and began grinding up against him. 

Well that escalated quickly. He felt himself growing more and more ready for her but he wasn’t lying when he told his mother that there would be none of that in her house. He pulled away briefly. “Regina,” He breathed out. “As much as i am enjoying this, we can’t go any further when we are in my mothers home." 

“I agree, we don’t go further than this, but that doesn’t mean we have to stop.” She ran her hands up and down his chest and under his shirt. She looked up at him and watched a smile appear on his face before he bit his lip and crashed back down to kiss her.

A little while later, they were laying on their sides exchanging lazy kisses when Regina turned her back towards him and sighed. He immediately put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, placing a soft kiss on her neck. He saw a smile appear on on her face but he could tell something was off. “Whats wrong?”

She didn’t answer right away. She started tracing small circles along his arm that was around her waist. “I’m afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

She turned in his arms to face him, their lips just a few inches away from each other. She sighed again and placed her hand on his chest, underneath his shirt. God, she loved his toned chest. He was looking at her so intently. She closed her eyes, “Afraid that we are in a bubble right now. We are floating in the air and everything is amazing but that the moment we leave, we are no longer pretending for your mum, that bubble will pop. I’m afraid that this,” She motioned between them, “This won’t work out and then I will lose you. I don’t want to lose you Robin. I can’t lose you.” A tear ran down her cheek and he was very quick to wipe it off. 

“Regina, look at me.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “I promise you, you won’t ever lose me. Even if this doesn’t work out, you will always be my best friend. A short time of us dating, couldn’t possibly erase our lifetime of friendship.”

“Is that what this is then, us dating?”

“Oh love I think we both know that its more than that.” He winked.

She rolled her eyes, “No, really Robin. What is this?”

“Alright alright. I’m not quite sure how to answer that at this time but I do know one thing. I have had feelings for you for a little while now and when you kissed me…all reason left my brain. I feel very strongly for you Regina. You are my best friend, you know all of my secrets, all of my weird quirks, you know everything that makes up me. I truly think that you are the best person for me to be with. I just wasn’t aware of that until you kissed me.” He looked at her and smiled when he saw her huge genuine smile. “So, this is technically all your fault.”

She wacked his arm. “You always have to ruin the moment don’t you?” She pulled him back to her and kissed him again. 

“Hmm,” he answered as he they broke apart. “One of the many reasons why you love me.”

She turned around again and pushed her back against his chest, smiling when he draped his arm around her waist and started rubbing small circles on her belly where her tank had run up a little. She whispered so softly that he almost didn’t hear it, “I really do.”

He smiled like an idiot, though she couldn’t see it. He placed a few soft kisses on her cheek, her neck and her ear until she started squirming. He chuckled and whispered right in her ear, “I love you.”

She turned her head around and gave him a look, “Do you really mean that the way I think?”

“You know the answer to that question.”

She kissed him again fiercely. “I honestly don’t know how or when or why I am feeling this way so suddenly, but… I love you too.”

He chuckled as a huge smile appeared on his face. “Well that was quite the kiss, I guess it was just magic.” He winked and moved in to kiss her again. 

She giggled as he moved his hand up and down the side of her waist, tickling her and pushing up her shirt just a tad while doing so. “You’re ridiculous.” She laughed. 

He started kissing her neck and mumbled, “Well, do you have another explanation?”

She wiggled underneath him as he started actually tickling her. “Yes! Stop that!”

“Fine.” He plopped down next to her and propped his head up on his arm, looking at at her intently. “What do you suggest happened then.”

She turned to face him and copied him with propping her head up on her arm, smirking at him. “I am going to pretend it was like a movie. We are best friends that secretly harbored feelings for each other without knowing it and then one day it just washes over us and we are too scared to do anything about it but we really can’t help the way we feel.” 

“Are you saying that you’ve had feelings for me for a while now? “ He smirked at her. 

“I’m saying I could’ve. I mean I think I must have because it doesn’t make sense to feel this way this soon.”

“Well I think that is definitely a very cute story but there’s one flaw. I knew I had feelings for you - didn’t know they were that strong- but I did feel something.”

She looked at him for a moment before she responded, “How long?”

He smiled softly, “About a year.”

She gasped, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I was scared too I guess. But when you kissed me out there- I know it was for show but I felt something way stronger than what I had already been feeling. I knew that there was no way in hell I’d be able to go without doing that again and I could tell you felt it too. All voice of reason left me then and I just couldn’t stop myself.”

He pecked her lips gently. 

“Your mother would be so proud.” She smiled up at him. 

“Yes, she definitely would.” She played against his chest and they fell asleep in each others arms. Who knew that their lies would actually become the truth?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is most likely a long one shot but if I get a good response from it, I might do a follow up chapter. I decided to write this because of the lack of new stories. I am still writing my other two but I was really sad when I opened up looking for more stories and no one seems to be writing about Robin and Regina anymore. I hope ya'll never forget about our favorite pair and continue their stories on even though the writers don't. Hope you like this,let me know what you think and if I should write another chapter. Thank you all for your support and if you haven't already, go check out my other stories 'More Than You Know' and 'The Seasons' :)


End file.
